Keeping it Close
by Krissy09
Summary: Dean is married with two step children and a dark dirty sercret. AU. Rated M because im not sure how dirty this is gonna get.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. **

**Please enjoy. for those of you who follow i will continue to work on Coming Home this is just something that's been floating around in my head and it hits kinda close to home in some aspects so I love it and hope y'all do to let me know what you think. I would like to thank my beta TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms! Thanks!**

* * *

Dean had married Anna eight years ago. He loved her. She was both smart and sexy. She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. She was fiery and passionate. She had a temper that could make a god cower in fear. She was amazing. Dean loved everything about her, including the two kids that she had from a previous relationship. Their father wasn't around much and Dean had gladly stepped up to play Daddy.

He loved those kids almost as much as if they were his own. When they met, the oldest, Tyler, had just turned five and the youngest, Reagan, was two. Dean instantly took to them. The little girl, Reagan, even called him Daddy. Everything was perfect, until Dean found out that before he had asked Anna to live with him, she had given Tyler's paternal grandparents temporary custody of him and at the end of the summer he would be going to live with them. Dean was furious. How were they going to be a family when all the family wasn't there?

Dean gave Tyler the best summer he had ever had. Then when they meet his grandparents he told them plain and simple, "Don't get used to this. It's only temporary" and that it was. Two years of only having him during the summer, some weekends, and on holidays and after a horrible battle for custody, Anna won and their family was complete again. Now seems like a good place to say happy ever after, right? Wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A lovely thanks go out to the reviews and the follows. Hope I don't disappoint. And as in chapter 1 I now have a beta who has edited this chapter so a shout out goes to TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms. Enjoy!**

* * *

To understand this story fully it's time to go back to the beginning; the very beginning. May 28th of 2007.

It was a hot day in south as it always was in the summer. Dean Winchester's day started out like every day had for the last five years: getting ready for work. He slipped on his dark blue work pants and the shirt to match. He enjoyed his job. He got to be around some people but wasn't bombarded with herds like everyone else was where he worked. So you're probably wondering, 'Where's Dean working?' and the answer to that question is a theme park.

Wild Acres Theme Park wasn't the best park in the world, or hell, even the state. But he enjoyed it. He was a mechanic, he worked on on the rides when they broke. He did inspections on them in the mornings. His job was to make sure that the people that stepped onto the rides were safe. And they were.

Dean sighed as he checked his watch. It was time to go off for work. On the way to the park he stopped by a Starbucks. How else was he meant to function without his coffee? As he pulled into the park he noticed the cars and trucks of a few guards and the other mechanics that he worked with. He pulled in beside Benny Lafitte's old beat up truck and went to clock in.

The day went by like so many before had, until around four in the afternoon, when he received a call from the supervisor of Bugsville asking him to take a look at the tiger coaster. Bugsville was the child friendly part of the park. Most rides were centered around kids, like the train that topped out at about 5 miles per hour and the dizzy dragons that attracted more teenagers than kids since you could spin each dragon as fast as you wanted it to go. There were some rides that were designed for older kids like the Bug Out, which was a decent sized roller coaster that went about 20 mph. It had sharp turns and drops and liked to slam on the breaks, throwing you into the safety bar every time it happened. But theses rides aren't important to the story, the one that it is the Running Tiger.

The Running Tiger was a little roller coaster that most kids could fit on with an adult. It didn't consist of a lot a few hills and turns, and went about 10 miles per hour. The seats were shaped and painted like tigers. The queue line was longer that the actual ride but it was all shaded by trees or covered by an overhang. Another blessing was that this particular queue line also had a fan. All in all it was a very good ride to work at, for a ride operator. Dean had been called to this ride a few times this season but nothing had ever been seriously wrong with it. The longest it had been closed for was a hour.

Dean pulled open the exit gate and walked up the ramp. "What's wrong this time, kiddo?" he asked the boy sitting in the rail of the queue line. He had seen him around a few times and had worked on a few of the rides he was operating.

"Not sure," the boy said back, sliding off the rail. "Every time I try to run it, it goes up a tad before slipping back down, and the brakes won't stop it where it's meant to be."

"Yeah I see that," Dean grinned and started inspecting the ride. After a few minutes he sighed and looked back up at the boy. "Might want to get comfortable again. This is gonna take a while. One of the belts broke. I've got to go get another, then I'll be back to fix it." The young boy smiled up at Dean. That smile was the first time in Dean's thirty-five years that he realized that he was into guys also.

The thoughts that ran through his mind as the boy smiled and chatted with him, even flirted a little, were sinful to say the least and possibly illegal, depending on the boy's age.

That wasn't the last time Dean saw the boy over the summer. They had talked a few times, but only when Dean was called to work on a ride he was operating, which seemed to mainly be the tiger.

The summer passed with longing looks and dirty dreams. Dean found out that the boy quit about two weeks before the county schools started back up. He sighed, knowing that he would probably never see the beautiful young boy again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A thanks go out to Ererilover13 and Minifox4444 for the reviews. Here is chapter four. Reviews give me motivation and minifox4444 is the reason this chapter is here today. so the more reviews the fast the chapters get done. I love hearing from y'all. Thanks TheAnglesHaveTheFandoms**

* * *

The year passed by with one night stands and hard work for Dean. The mechanics at the park spent the off seasons tearing apart rides to make them run better or beginning to put up new rides. The park was opening the upcoming summer under new ownership. Dean wasn't thrilled. He liked the old owners, but also understood why they had to sell. The new owners kept everyone that was working there, so Dean was happy that his job was secure.

That off season he helped build four rides and rebuilt at least five that were already out there. He worked almost every day and, other than his one night stands and his brother Sam, he had no social life. But Dean wasn't complaining.

In February the park held a job fair. It resulted in the hiring of at least 300 people from it. Still, the rest of the staff were allowed to keep their jobs.

Dean was checking on some equipment in the water park when something, or someone, caught his attention. Walking across the bridge, laughing with a group of lifeguards, was the tiger operator from last year. He seemed taller, and his dark hair was thicker and messier, but those piercing blue eyes remained the same. He was smiling before he knew it and was seriously thinking of going to talk to him.

That wasn't the last time that Dean had seen his dark haired friend. The boy had become a lifeguard. Dean didn't see him as much as he did the year before, considering that he didn't do much work in there. He took every job in the water park that came up just to get a glimpse of him.

Dean would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a bit stalkerish, considering he hadn't even talked to the boy this year.

One day stood out particular in Dean's mind. It was still early in the season when it happened.

The water park had this huge water fortress. There were slides, buckets, rope ladders, even water cannons, but the best thing about it was this humongous bucket that collected about twenty gallons of water and dumped it on people every four minutes or so.

Dean was in the park on a day off. He told himself that he just wanted to spend some time relaxing around the water park. It was going to be a hot summer and it was just beginning, but he knew the real reason he was there. The blue eyed black haired sexy teenage boy. He didn't even remember his name anymore. That thought admittedly crept him out some. He wasn't one to usually go after teenagers. Perhaps that was why he never made a move on the boy.

Dean floated around the lazy river once until he realized that the boy he was searching for wasn't there. So he moved on to the wave pool but again noticed the boy wasn't there. He rode the two inner tube slides, again with no luck. He moved on to the body slides next, climbed a few hundred steps only to not see his lifeguard on the platform with the slides. He slid down nonetheless, but still disappointed. There were only three places left: the rain fortress, the kid's area, and the break room.

Dean made his way over to the rain fortress. He sat down on a chair and looked up at the structure. If he was remembering correctly, there were about four guards inside and two walking around the base in the water. He sighed. There was no way in hell he was going up in there. The water was always freezing cold and the kids were insane. God only knows when the last time that bucket dropped. He sighed again,stood up, and walked a little farther down to check out the kid's area with no luck. So either the freezing water or break.

Dean walked back to the seats and sat down. He looked back into the fortress just in time to see a little kid dump a bucket of water onto a life guard's head. Like he said, the kids were insane. He then realized that the lifeguard was just who he was looking for. He was either changing places or going on break.

Dean's face lit up and a huge smile grew on his face as he took in the boy. His messy black hair was now plastered down on his head. His toned and now slightly tanned chest and stomach glistened with the water droplets. His red shorts hung low on his perfect hips.

Dean looked back up at the face to notice that he was staring back at him with a cocky smile. The boy knew how he looked. Dean dropped his gaze and stood from his seat, then headed towards the bathrooms. He wasn't sure why he chose to go there, but they were usually cool and the changing stalls had seats in them. He wanted, no needed, to be alone for a minute.

That minute ended quickly as he walked into the changing stalls, and a deep raspy voice whispered in his ear, "Hello Dean." Dean jumped and turned around to see who the voice belonged to. He did not expect to see his lifeguard. He couldn't stop the smile from forming even if he had wanted to.

The young boy grabbed him by the back of the neck and smashed their lips together. They kissed until Dean pulled away breathless. He looked down at the name tag the boy was wearing on his Sam he thought that wasn't right, "that's not your name," he stated.

"No its not," the boy said smirking.

"Tell me what it is."

"I might," he countered placing his lips back on Deans and pushing him back to the small bench in the stall. Dean moaned as the boy pushed him down to the seat and crawled into his lap. "I have a thirty minute break. Can you fuck me and we both finish in that amount of time?" he asked that without a hint of shyness in his voice.

"Fuck yeah," Dean said, bringing his hands to the boy's trunks and fighting to get them off. He pulled the boy by the back of the neck closer until their lips pressed against each other.

To this day Dean remember how the young boy felt around his dick. He could still smell the chlorine that filled the air. He could taste the sweet kisses. He could hear the needy moans.

A few weeks later Dean found out that the boy, who didn't give him a name after their changing stall incident, had a boyfriend. Well, maybe a boyfriend. Dean had see a certain lifeguard pressed against a black mustang swallowing another guys tongue, so he took it for a boyfriend and stayed away from the water park for the rest of the summer.

But that wasn't all that had happened to Dean that summer. What happened next changed his life.

* * *

**Just a little note I had said that this story hits close to home, well truth is this how the summers between my 10th and 11th grades were spent. I worked at a theme park close to home as a operator and then a lifeguard. However I didn't have sex in a bathroom, or anything thing else with the man "Dean" is based on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So just to let y'all know that I changed the names of the Anna's kids. Another thanks go out to minifox4444 for their review. And as always a thanks to TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms. **

* * *

Dean sighed, thinking back on the sight he had seen only a few days ago. He wasn't sure why seeing the boy with another guy bothered him so much. Dean was starting to think that maybe he was a bit obsessed with him. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that a woman had sat across the table from him, "Hey Dean," she said to him, smiling.

"Hey, Ms. Katie, how you been doing?" he was smiling back at the woman. Dean knew the woman from around the park. She worked in the warehouse, which was right in front of where the mechanics kept their tools. He didn't know much of the older lady, other than that she has two kids that also worked at the park. Dean continued eating the burger that he had gotten from inside the park.

She smiled at Dean, "Oh, you know, the same. Too much to complain about and no one to listen if I did."

"I can understand that," Dean mumbled around his burger.

"So Dean, I've been meaning to ask you something. Please now, don't think I'm being too forward, but I have to know, is there a Mrs. Winchester around?"

Dean chuckled, "No Ma'am."

Ms. Katie seemed to drift off for a second before she moved on from the question. They talked for a few more minutes before Dean had to get back to work. Work seemed to drag by. The only ride that needed working on was in the water park and yeah, no way in hell was he going back there. Benny did that job.

Dean had his things ready and was walking out to his car when he heard Ms. Katie call his name. He looked around and saw the woman walking out of the gate with a younger lady. "Hey," He called out to her just wanting to climb in his car, but before he could, he noticed that they were walking towards him.

Dean smiled and greeted them as they approached him, "Hey there sweetie. I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, this is Anna." she said introducing the red head.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Anna said politely.

"You too. I'm sorry, but I'm meeting my brother tonight, so I better be going. It was great meeting you and Ms. Katie. I'll see you soon" He climbed into the impala and watched as the women walked off.

Ms Katie didn't give up on Dean and Anna, and by the end of May they were going steady. He had found out on the first date about Tyler and Reagan but didn't meet them until the weekend of July fourth.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean would always remember that weekend for multiple reasons. He spent most of the weekend working at the park but spent every second possible talking to Anna. They would call and text frequently.

Anna spent the weekend on St. Simon's Island, on the coast of Georgia just below Savannah. Ms. Kathy, the kids, and Anna's brother were also there with her. She sent him pictures of her and the babies at the beach and of them watching the fireworks. She begged for Dean to meet them there, and he did.

It was late Saturday night when he pulled into the motel the family was staying at. It wasn't fancy, just a Super 8. He checked in and called Anna, telling her what room he was in and asked if he could see her tonight or if he would have to wait until the next morning.

After some major begging and promising her brother that she would do anything for him, she left the kids with him and went to Dean's room.

Ms. Kathy, her son, and the kids went to breakfast to wait for Anna and Dean. Ms. Kathy kept talking about how she knew that Anna and Dean would be great together, and it was all her doing. While her son sat between his niece and nephew helping them eat their pancakes, managing to keep them clean and sticky free.

Dean walked into Denny's, with his arm around Anna, holding her close. he looked around the restaurant, searching out Ms. Kathy's familiar face. He spotted her in a large circular corner booth. His breath caught as he noticed the black haired blue eyed boy sitting between Anna's kids. "Is that your brother?" he asked, trying to not let his voice show how nervous he really was.

"Yeah," Anna said, smiling. "That's Castiel. Come on, I'll introduce you." Dean smiled back at her and they continued towards the table, without catching their attention.

Castiel's face paled and he choked on his orange juice, almost spewing it across the table as he noticed Anna and her newest plaything, who happened to be the same Dean from the waterpark. He had thought they they may be the same guy, but he was hoping that the universe didn't hate him that much. Apparently it did. It hated him so fucking much that he was going to have to spend the next two days watching Anna be well, Anna, with his Dean.

Anna was still smiling like a cheshire cat when she introduced Dean to Tyler, Reagan, and Castiel. They sat down at the table and finished breakfast as they made small chat.

Dean didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off Castiel, and it didn't help any, at all, when they arrived at the beach. He watched as Castiel pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the skin that had became sun kissed over the summer. He was toned and tanner than he had been in late april. His swim trunks hung low on his hips, those perfectly perfect hips.

Dean unfolded a chair for Anna, while Castiel unfolded the one for his mother and unpacked the kids toys. Tyler was so excited, and just wanted to play in the water. "Uncle Cas," the five year old called out, pulling on his uncle's hand "Play, let's go play." he pointed toward the water.

"Alright Ty, come on." Castiel slipped his flip flops off and made sure that Tyler had sunblock on before they ran off to the water.

Once again Dean found himself watching his girlfriend's little brother. He watched as he ran to the water the sway of his hips and the way his shorts clung to the boy's body. The memories from their time in the changing stall came flooding back into the front of his mind. _**This is not how this weekend was meant to go**_, he thought to himself as he groaned inaudibly. Fuck, was he screwed.

Castiel and Tyler were soon joined by Anna, Reagan and Dean. They played in the shallow water for hours before Dean, Castiel and Tyler decided to build a sand castle. Anna and Reagan sat under the large umbrella for a few moments before Reagan was asleep. The sandcastle ended up looking more like a sand mountain with a moat, but the boys didn't care.

It was built and the moat was filled with water when Tyler looked up at his uncle with hopeful brown eyes and a huge smile plastered on his face. "Can we destroy it now?" he asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course," Castiel said, giving his nephew what he wanted.

Tyler jumped on the pile of sand first, followed by Castiel. They waited for Dean to follow, and when he didn't they both looked at him with a bitch face that could beat Sam's easily. Who knew a five year old could have a bitch face? But sure enough, there it was. They both kept looking at Dean until he jumped in beside Castiel. They stomped and jumped until the mountain was gone.

Tyler laughed and sat down between his Mama and Nana, who handed him a juice pack and a sandwich. Castiel turned toward the water. He loved the beach, or any water. It made him happy. He felt weightless while in the water. He looked back at his mom, "I'm gonna go out a little farther and swim some. I'll be back up here in a few." He gave her a smile before heading out to the water again. He swam out until his feet couldn't touch the ocean floor anymore and the waves weren't as strong, just a gentle smoothing motion. He faced away from the shore and looked out at the water. Lost in his own world, a world where his beautiful green eyed mechanic wasn't currently sleeping with his sister.

Castiel closed his eyes and thought about Dean. He had heard his sister say her boyfriend's name a few times, but hoped that it was a different Dean. This weekend was meant to be fun and relaxing, yet it had been anything but. He was having issues with his own love life. The last thing he needed was to have the one person he couldn't keep thrown in his face.

He ran a wet hand through his wet hair, causing it to stick some. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking out at the endless water again. He gasped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around, he frowned when he saw Dean floating behind him.


End file.
